Con POV
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: When an energon mines blows up, it is up to Megatron and Soundwave to find out who did it.


Author's Note: This was based off on the MLP episode Pony P.O.V. I own nothing except for the modified idea.

Con P.O.V

"Knock Out! Breakdown! Airachnid!" Megatron barked out. He was really annoyed that the Autobots were attacking his largest energon mine, and he did not want to lose it. Knock Out, Breakdown, and Airachnid quickly came towards him, all three knowing what would happen should you keep Megatron waiting.

Soundwave pointed to the energon mine the Autobots were attacking, and the Con's quickly got the message.

1 Hour And 34 Minutes Later…..

Megatron watched as the energon blew up, and he was not happy that all that energon was going to waste.

"Soundwave," Megatron said with forced calmness. "Come with me." Soundwave followed Megatron, almost hesitantly.

"Do you know where Knock Out's headquarters are?" Megatron asked as Soundwave pointed to a room.

Megatron and Soundwave both walked in the room to find it all...shiny, with Knock Out buffed. He had decided that he would buff his whole room while he was at it. He had been stress buffing.

"Knock Out, would you care to explain how the energon mine blew up?" Megatron asked. But it sounded more like an order.

"Sure my liege," Knock Out said.

1 Hour And 34 Minutes Earlier, Knock Out's P.O.V….

Knock Out, Breakdown, and Airachnid ran to the energon mine.

Breakdown started to laugh like crazy. "Haha! Take that!" Breakdown shouted as he throw a bomb and started to laugh as it went toward an energon crystal.

P.O.V Cut Off...

"Wait a minute! Breakdown may have a screw loose, but he is not that crazy," Megatron protested.

"I know! So when we, like, got to the energon mine, he, like, lost it!" Knock Out said.

Back To Knock Out's P.O.V….

Bumblebee ran by and shot at the bomb that was being thrown and let out a sigh of relief.

Breakdown, on the other hand, just kept on laughing and throwing more bombs.

"Breakdown! Will you stop throwing bombs!" Airachnid yelled.

"Uh, Breakdown will you be a good Con and STOP THROWING BOMBS?" Knock Out said but shouted the last part.

Breakdown didn't listen. He just kept throwing the bombs until finally the energon mine blew up.

End Of Knock Out's P.O.V….

Soundwave, who happened to be taking notes, stopped. Megatron looked at him, puzzled, even though he didn't look puzzled.

"Knock Out, is there a chance you could be exaggerating?" Megaton asked, although he was sure that the red medic was exaggerating.

Knock Out looked horrified that they would even think that he was exaggerating! "Well, if you don't believe me, go ask Airachnid! I'm pretty sure her's will be the same story too!"

"How did you survive the explosion?" Soundwave asked, using a voice recorder.

"Well, maybe it wasn't-" Knock Out started but then was interrupted by a loud crash. "My buffer!" he yelled, running to his buffer, cradling it.

Out Of Knock Out's Chambers….

"Soundwave, where is Airachnid's chamber?" Megatron asked. Soundwave stopped dead in his tracks. He did not like Airachnid. No, wait, scratch that. He hated Airachnid.

But if that is what his leader wants, then he will show him. Soundwave pointed to a room as they both walked in.

In Arachnid's Chamber ….

Soundwave and Megatron found Airachnid sitting on her med berth with a box of sweetened energon on her lap that she was snacking on with an angry expression on her face. Both mechs were temporarily at a loss as to what to say. But only temporarily.

After Megatron explained what Knock Out had told them, her expression of anger turned into annoyance.

"So that's what Knock Out told you," she said, popping a sweetened energon cube in her mouth. "Breakdown didn't blow up the mine."

Megatron smirked. So he had been right. He knew that vain robot was exaggerating.

"Knock Out blew up the mine," the spider bot said.

Soundwave immediately started taking notes.

1 Hour And 34 Minutes Earlier

Arachnids P.O.V….

They all walked to the energon mine with Knock Out and a bunch of Vehicons following him.

"Knock Out, there are already enough Vehicons in there getting scrapped," Breakdown said.

"Pfft, like I care. I just want to get this mission over with," Knock Out huffed.

They walked into the mine. Breakdown charged at Bulkhead with his hammer on while Airachnid went after Arcee.

"Knock Out!" Breakdown yelled while holding Bulkhead to the ground. "Toss me your lightning staff."

Knock Out ran over to him and gave it to him. But before Breakdown could take it, Knock Out broke it.

Breakdown stared at him. "Sorry, lightning staffs are so ten seconds ago," Knock Out said as he scampered away.

P.O.V Cut Off….

"Wait a minute! That does not sound like Knock Out," Megatron said, blinking in shock.

Airachnid just stared at him with a blank expression on her face. "Just wait until you find out how even more weird he sounds." Soundwave winced at the terrible grammar she had just used.

Back To P.O.V….

Knock Out grabbed one of Breakdown's bombs and threw it at Bumblebee. The scout shot at it and took a sigh of relief.

But Knock Out threw more bombs, and one landed toward an energon crystal.

"Oh,don't worry," Knock Out said simply, ignoring his comrades horrified stares. "Megatron's favorite energon mines never blow up."

End Of P.O.V….

"Wait, so it was Knock Out's fault?" Megatron asked.

"Yeah, the only thing I got wrong was that there were way more Vehicons. You might have to ask Breakdown, he might how many there were," Airachnid said.

"Since you were inside the mine, how did you not get blown up with it?" Soundwave asked, using a voice recorder.

Airachnid chuckled. "Well, you see-" Airachnid's helm shot up at the sound of a crash. "I gotta go," she said suddenly, jumping up and leaving.

Out Of Airachnid's Chamber….

Megatron let out a sigh. "Soundwave, do you know where Breakdown's chamber is?" he asked.

Soundwave pointed to a room down the hall as they walked down the hall together.

In Breakdown's Chamber….

Breakdown's room was a mess, everything was out of place.

Megatron explained everything to Breakdown, including both Airachnid's and Knock Out's stories. "Hold on. Airachnid said it was Knock Out's fault and Knock Out said it was my fault!?"

"Yes," Megatron said bluntly.

"Here's the right side of the story," Breakdown said.

1 Hour And 34 minutes Earlier

Breakdown's P.O.V….

"Lalala!" Knock Out sang as he skipped into the mine. Airachnid just stood there still. She was excited, and her optic twitched. An insane look was in her optics.

"I am going to make this the best mission ever!" Airachnid said excitedly.

"Uh, guys, this is a mission, not a party or one of those 'get together' themes," Breakdown said.

"Whatever you say Breakdown," Knock Out said.

Airachnid bounced into the mine, the sound of her bouncing echoing around the cave like a cartoon character.

In The Mine….

Breakdown threw a bomb at Bumblebee. The scout shot at and took a sigh of relief.

Airachnid and Knock Out kept on throwing bombs until the whole mine blew up.

End Of P.O.V….

"Do you want to say it, or should I?" Megatron asked Soundwave who had finished taking notes and looked really confused.

"I will. That does not sound like Knock Out and Airachnid," Soundwave said, using a voice recorder.

"I know. They must have had a screw loose," Breakdown suggested.

Out Of Breakdown's Chambers….

Soundwave went back to his work on his computer and started to type in something until a horrible song came on: it was called " _I'm a little bumblebee."_ Soundwave quickly typed in something and got the song to stop.

Megatron stopped for a moment and thought for a second "Soundwave, go back to that please."

Soundwave never questioned his leader's orders...or sanity. But he was starting to now when he replayed the horrible song.

"So it appears that none of them are at fault, but rather an enemy," Megatron thought aloud.

Megatron commed. " _Breakdown, Knock Out, Airachnid, come up here this instant,"_

They all followed orders and came up there where Megatron was waiting for them.

"Would you mind telling us your stories, again?" Megatron asked, but the way he said it, it sounded more like an order.

They all nodded in agreement.

P.O.V Ended..

"Well, it appears it was neither of your faults because when Breakdown threw a bomb, and the scout shot at it, causing a tiny piece of the bomb to fall off which caused the explosion." Megatron stated.

Soundwave looked like he was about to explode "How did you guys survive the explosion?!" Soundwave yelled, using a voice recorder.

"Maybe we weren't inside the mine," Knock Out said innocently.

The End


End file.
